


Rainbow Babies

by Winchester0701



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester0701/pseuds/Winchester0701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the loss of their child, Bruce and Harlyn must work together to move past it and continue their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this story does contain a miscarriage, if this upsets you please do not read.

Harlyn sat on the balcony, a cigarette filter balanced between your lips. She had given up smoking a year ago for her. She shook out the thought of her, she’d be so disappointed in her, and Harlyn had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Taking another long drag she stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray and headed inside.

She turned to go inside but looked back. The sun was just now rising over the New York skyline. The city was so peaceful, she wished it would stay that way. But for what she was about to do, there was gonna be a shit storm. Sliding open the door she was ready to face it. 

She tip toed in and let out her breath when she found the bed empty. Heading straight for the bathroom she showered off the last of the cigarette. After toweling off and getting dressed she went to the closet and finished the packing she had started last night.

When her side of the closet was empty she reached for a baby pink box stuck on the top shelf. Her throat was tight as she ran your fingers over the little glitter glue letters. Esme. Harlyn careful opened the box that held the only pictures of her daughter. She flipped through the different ultrasound pictures. When she had gone through all of them her fingers stopped when she reached her birth certificate. She had been perfect, seven pounds six ounces, eighteen and a half inches long. She had all ten fingers and toes and she had fit perfectly in the crook of Harlyn’s arm. 

She pulled out the birth certificate and cringed at the paper below it. Harlyn held the two certificates in her hand, one of such promise and the other an ending. The doctors said that her little heart just hadn’t developed fast enough. That she had already been dead for a few days, that there was nothing Harlyn could have done.

Losing her hadn’t even been the worst part. It was having to go through labor, then hold her perfect baby in her arms. Knowing that she’d never hear her cry or say mama. The tears fell from her eyes, like a leaky faucet. She threw the box against the wall. The anger seemed to burn inside of her. She screamed and started tearing down everything around her. When Bruce found her, Harlyn had punched a couple holes in the wall and she was still crying and bleeding. He didn’t need to ask what was wrong, he knew. He pulled her into his chest and she sobbed.

“What did we do to deserve this?” She choked out. He was trying to keep it together for her, but she knew he was just as sad as her. 

“Baby we didn’t do anything, she was just here to bring us together I think and when that job was done, she wasn’t needed.” Harlyn cried harder because he was wrong, ever since they had lost her, they had grown further and further apart. 

“I needed her.” And that was the breaking point. Bruce was now crying silently and stroking Harlyn’s hair. It was a nervous tick he hand. Then he pulled the pink box from her hand and pulled out an even smaller box. He turned his body so that he could look at her.  
“I don’t think that Esme was the only reason that we we’re together.” His voice was shaky as you both stared at the little box. The little box that seemed to demand attention. The little box that could make or break this moment. Bruce cleared his throat.

“Natasha helped me pick this out before the doctor’s told us about Esme.” She was shocked and couldn’t say a word.

“Harlyn I love you and I want to marry you, not because we had a baby together, but because you are beautiful, and smart, and strong.” Bruce flipped open the box and revealed a beautiful solitaire diamond. She was crying again but these were happy tears.

“Yes, I love you, yes.” Bruce was smiling as she pulled him in for a kiss. Maybe Esme hadn’t been an ending… but a beginning. 

1 Year Later  
Natasha wouldn’t stop messing with Harlyn’s dress. She stood in front of the full length mirror. Harlyn was in awe of the dress, it was beautiful and she still couldn’t believe she was getting married. Harlyn turned to face her bridesmaids, but as she faced them a wave of nausea rolled over her. 

Pulling free of Natasha she ran to the bathroom and threw up what little food and champagne she had. Wanda, Natasha, and Pepper crowded the doorway. Harlyn looked up at them horrified. Natasha looked at you then nodded.

“Okay I’ll run to the store, Wanda get Harlyn some crackers and ginger ale, and Pepper keep the guys busy.” She couldn't believe this was happening. Terror flowed through her veins as memories from her last pregnancy flooded her mind. 

Natasha was back in record time with four of the best pregnancy tests money could buy. Ten minutes seemed like an eternity and from what Pepper said Bruce was getting anxious, he thought Harlyn was getting cold feet. She heard arguing going on outside, but it seemed far away as she looked at the little sticks. The door swung open wide as Bruce made it past her wall of bridesmaids. She looked up at him as he looked down at her hand. She smiled and chuckled.

“Surprise daddy.” Bruce smiled and gathered Harlyn up into his arms as both smiled and laughed. Neither one of you cried though, there had been too many tears over the last year. And Harlyn had a feeling that her little bundle would have there big sister Esme looking after them.


End file.
